1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment instrument and a treatment system to treat a living tissue by use of heat energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,329,257 discloses a treatment instrument to treat a living tissue clamped between a pair of clamp surfaces by use of energy. This treatment instrument has one of the clamp surfaces protruding toward the other clamp surface, and has the protruding portion thinly formed in the width direction. Thus, this treatment instrument applies heat energy to the treatment target living tissue while linearly applying pressure to the living tissue so that the living tissue is easily cut open.